Tyrokka "Rokk"
Born to be Wild - Rokk's Formative Years Tyrokka, known only as Rokk, was born in 44 BBY under mysterious circumstances on the planet of Kashyyyk. The half-Wookiee was born to the daughter of a Wookiee Chieftain, Rokk's father however, is shrouded in much mystery. Though it is clear he is a hybrid mix of Wookiee and another species, not much is known about what that species may be. His lack of pure blood and being part of the Chieftain's line meant that Rokk was to be raised in secret. Rokk was born the same year that his uncle, a Jedi Master named Tyvokka was killed on Troiken. Though he never met his uncle, Rokk always felt a closeness to him, being names in his likeness. His mother would tell him stories of the great deeds his uncle performed as a Jedi and of his abilities to sense the future. She always led Rokk to believe that the force was strong in his family, and he later found out that his mother was also a force user, trained in the Jedi arts. Growing up on Kashyyyk was not easy for Rokk. His grandfather, a great warrior in his own right and master of the ryyk blade, had his daughter keep Rokk out of the public eye. He was embarrassed by his daughter's actions, laying with a species outside of her own, and for never providing his line a proper heir but instead this creature he could not quite understand. In his heart of hearts, he knew his blood flowed within the young lad, he was family, and because of this, he would be trained in the ways of his Wookiee brethren. Rokk's mother and grandfather schooled him the arts of the Wookiee warrior, and taught him to be in tune with the natural world around him. Over the years, Rokk showed great proficiency as a warrior and a hunter. He felt it was time to fight along side his fellow wookiees, and that he had earned this right. Although his granfather bordered on proud of how skilled his grandson had become, he refused, Rokk would remain a dark secret, a skeleton in his grandfather's closet, the rest of his life. Though he had planned it out in his head a thousand times, he could barely believe he was finally leaving Kashyyyk, never to return. He would travel from one end of the galaxy to the other, ambition by his side, proving himself the warrior he was never permitted to become. They would hear his name again, maybe the next time in reverence, or fear. Before leaving, Rokk snuck into his grandfather's home and stole his ryyk blades. A fitting penance for his grandfather, he thought. On his way out, Rokk saw his mother, waiting, silhouetted in the dark, it would be the last time he ever saw her. She tells him she had been waiting a long time for this moment, waking up every night and waiting here like this for years. "Go, my son." A Hired Gun - OG Crew Meeting Lux. Then us meeting Bos. Crazy bullshit. Finding Family - Joining the White Phoenix Crew Joining up with the crew and the first few jams. The Force Within - Meeting Raam and Learning of the Force Finding Raam. Learning of the force from him. The holocrons. Adventure Time - Come On, Grab Your Guns All our awesome adventures. Ronin - Masterless in the Face of the Dark Side The death of Jedi Master Aaraam Aamonn. Getting his force crystal. Moving towards a shady crossroads.